


Obviously

by rosina_zombie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what i reckon Snape would say when he entered heaven with the mauraders Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously

Musett Choisuel

Obviously….

On a stand was a TV on the screen there was a movie playing well not really a movie just Harry James Potter, the boy who lived defeating Voldermort.

In the all white room four people in all white were sitting watching "his done it I am so proud of the Pronglett" the tall long black hair man stated.

"That's my boy" the woman with red hair stated "I always knew he could I mean he is my son" the man with messy black hair and glasses puffed his chest out.

"Could your head get any bigger James" the mousy haired the last one in the room stated "no" he answered and chuckled "oh Moony I always knew he could do it" the long haired man placed his arm round Remus Lupin's shoulder's.

"Okay so now can we enjoy our afterlife" Sirius Black nodded "I think we could Lily I really do" the woman know as Lily Potter smiled.

Remus looked at the screen he sighed Sirius and James looked at him "you okay there Moony" Sirius asked "its just I hope Teddy will be okay" Lily smiled "I am sure his grandmother and Harry will make sure his fine".

Remus nodded and smiled Sirus turned to look at the door that suddenly appeared "we have a new one" they all looked as the door opened and in walked Severus Snape.

"Snivvy" James groened "Sev" Lily got up and hugged him "Lily" he said and looked at the others "great let me guess this is hell is it not" he said "our hell you mean" James said Remus stood up and walked "Severus" he said "hello Lupin".

"Thanks you for watching him for me" Lily whispered in his ear "anything for you Lils" he said and stepped back.

"So Snivilus is with us as well bloody fantastic" James and Sirius said together.

Severus Snape narrowed his eyes "obviously".

The End


End file.
